gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Triboelectric effect
The triboelectric effect (also known as 'triboelectric charging') is a type of contact electrification in which certain materials become electrically charged after they come into contact with another different material and are then separated (such as through rubbing). The polarity and strength of the charges produced differ according to the materials, surface roughness, temperature, strain, and other properties. Thus, it is not very predictable, and only broad generalizations can be made. Amber, for example, can acquire an electric charge by contact and separation (or friction) with a material like wool. This property, first recorded by Thales of Miletus, suggested the word "electricity", from the Greek word for amber, ēlektron. Other examples of materials that can acquire a significant charge when rubbed together include glass rubbed with silk, and hard rubber rubbed with fur. Triboelectric Series Materials are often listed in order of the polarity of charge separation when they are touched with another object. A material towards the bottom of the series, when touched to a material near the top of the series, will attain a more negative charge, and vice versa. The further away two materials are from each other on the series, the greater the charge transferred. Materials near to each other on the series may not exchange any charge, or may exchange the opposite of what is implied by the list. This depends more on the presence of rubbing, the presence of contaminants or oxides, or upon properties other than on the type of material. Lists vary somewhat as to the exact order of some materials, since the charge also varies for nearby materials. Cause Although the word comes from the Greek for "rubbing", tribos, the two materials only need to come into contact and then separate for electrons to be exchanged. After coming into contact, a chemical bond is formed between some parts of the two surfaces, called adhesion, and charges move from one material to the other to equalize their electrochemical potential. This is what creates the net charge imbalance between the objects. When separated, some of the bonded atoms have a tendency to keep extra electrons, and some a tendency to give them away, though the imbalance will be partially destroyed by tunneling or electrical breakdown (usually corona discharge). In addition, some materials may exchange ions of differing mobility, or exchange charged fragments of larger molecules. The triboelectric effect is related to friction only because they both involve adhesion. However, the effect is greatly enhanced by rubbing the materials together, as they touch and separate many times. For surfaces with differing geometry, rubbing may also lead to heating of protrusions, causing pyroelectric charge separation which may add to the existing contact electrification, or which may oppose the existing polarity. Surface nano-effects are not well understood, and the atomic force microscope has made sudden progress possible in this field of physics. Because the surface of the material is now electrically charged, either negatively or positively, any contact with an uncharged conductive object or with an object having substantially different charge may cause an electrical discharge of the built-up static electricity; a spark. A person simply walking across a carpet may build up a charge of many thousands of volts, enough to cause a spark one centimeter long or more. Low relative humidity in the ambient air increases the voltage at which electrical discharge occurs by increasing the ability of the insulating material to hold charge and by decreasing the conductivity of the air, making it difficult for the charge build-up to dissipate gradually. Simply removing a nylon shirt or corset can also create sparks, and car travel can lead to a build-up of charge on the metal car body (which acts as a Faraday cage). When the driver alights, sparks jump from frame to driver as he makes contact with the ground. This type of discharge is often harmless because the energy ((V2 * C)/2) of the spark is very small, being typically several tens of micro joules in cold dry weather, and much less than that in humid conditions. However, such sparks can ignite methane-air mixtures, and is a danger when leaks of natural gas occur in domestic buildings, for example. Gas leaks are a serious hazard and can cause physical damage and death. Aircraft flying in weather will develop a static charge from air friction on the airframe. The static can be discharged with static dischargers or static wicks. Risks and counter-measures The effect is of considerable industrial importance in terms of both safety and potential damage to manufactured goods. The spark produced is fully able to ignite flammable vapours, for example, petrol, ether fumes as well as methane gas. Means have to be found to discharge carts which may carry such liquids in hospitals. Even where only a small charge is produced, this can result in dust particles being attracted to the rubbed surface. In the case of textile manufacture this can lead to a permanent grimy mark where the cloth has been charged. Some electronic devices, most notably CMOS integrated circuits and MOSFET transistors, can be accidentally destroyed by high-voltage static discharge. Such components are usually stored in a conductive foam for protection. Grounding self by touching the workbench, others, or using a special bracelet or anklet is standard practice while handling unconnected integrated circuits. Another way of dissipating charge is by using conducting materials such as carbon black loaded rubber mats in operating theatres, for example. See also * Antistatic agent * Capacitor * Contact electrification * Dipole moment * Dust explosion * Electric charge * Electric dipole * Electrical conductivity * Electrical generator * Electrical phenomena * Electronegativity * Electrophorus * Faraday cage * Friction * Lightning * Static electricity * Triboluminescence * Wimshurst machine * Xerography References * Allen, Ryne, C, Triboelectric Generation: Getting Charged * EvaluationEngineering.com * ESDSystems.com * School-For-Champions.com, Background of the triboelectric effect. * External articles ;Patents * — Earle W. Ballentine — "Triboelectric Generator" * — Gabriel L. Paramo — "Rolling triboelectric generator" External links ;General * Charged Rod Demonstration, University of Minnesota * NASA, Science Crackling Planets Category:Electrical phenomena Category:Electrostatics Category:Electricity de:Reibungselektrizität es:Efecto triboeléctrico fr:Triboélectricité id:Efek listrik tribo it:Effetto triboelettrico nl:Tribo-elektrisch effect ja:摩擦帯電 no:Triboelektrisk effekt pl:Elektryzacja